The Fast and the Furious Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Types of administrators ''SysOps SysOps (short for 'Systom ''Op''erators) are a higher-level in the administration or, the admins''' of the wiki. These users also have the rollback right, along with the powers to delete and protect a page and to block/ un-block users. They are also authorized to view deleted edits (that is, edits made on deleted pages, or literally-deleted page revisions). ''Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are a form of sysop with the added power to create or give apply special rights to sysop and rollback users, as well as removing their power. Bureaucrat right ''can not be removed by other bureaucrats; a request to the Wikia staff must be made, instead, with suitable and neccessary reasoning. Basically, they hold the highest amount of power and rank of the wiki, excluding the wikia staff. ''Chat moderators Chat moderators, or "ChatMods", are users who have special powers on the wiki's chat. Users who hold rollbacker rights are automatically granted chatmod status, as well as anyone else within the administration. Chat mods must be able to show their image as appropriate and sensible; being able to deal with the people who are rude and dispolite, and alerting them with certain warnings. Rollbackers'' Moderators or "rollbackers" are users who have shown commitment to the wiki and have been granted the special "rollback" power by a bureaucrat. This extra power allows moderators to quickly revert vandalism without going through the much slower undo process (unless a comment/summary is preferably needed). Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.